Before the Tears
by PreInfection
Summary: Prequel to my story 'Why do I cry?" which is about the infection told from the Witch's pov.  This is about the special infected before infection, told from everyone's pov.
1. Hadrian's story, before the Hunter

A/N: Just a quick author's note, for all first time readers these are a group of one shots from my versions of the special infected before infection, I suggest you go read my story 'Why do I cry?" first, it introduces you to the characters, I hope you enjoy.

...

I shivered as the cold night breeze smacked against my bare skin. I felt the roof tiles dig into my back and rolled over and pulled the thin blanket over me. I knew I would never get to sleep, no matter how hard I tried so I sat up and rubbed my sore back.

I fumbled through my small backpack that I had been using as a pillow. My hoodie quickly found its way into my hands and I pulled it on over my short sleeved shirt before finding the tape. It was easy to tie the tape around my arms and legs, it kept me that little bit more warm from the harsh wind.

Just as I went to zip up my backpack I noticed my moblie phone. I picked it up and unlocked it, the bright light blinded me for a second but my eyes quickly adjusted.

My hands shook as I searched through my contacts, but it was more from fear then from the cold.

Finally I found the contact I was looking for. The Georgiana home phone. I almost called them when the time caught my eyes. It was three o'clock in the morning.

I threw my phone on the roof. I didn't want to wake them up, not with school tomorrow.

"Shut up you little prick! I'm trying to sleep!" I heard a voice call from the inside of the house.

I froze. The last thing I wanted to do was get my dad on the roof, I couldn't run if he was up here.

I lay back down and felt a tear run down my cheek.

I was so afraid.

...

It was early morning, the sunlight had woken me from my short nap.

I crawled across the roof and tried to grab my phone with out sliding off the roof tiles.

I banged the tiles underneath my phone and it fell perfectly into my hands.

I knew my dad would have heard that and quickly fell off the roof.

Some part of me knew I wouldn't land right and as soon as I hit the grass I stumbled on my ankle and fell flat on my face.

It hurt like hell, I tried not cry out in pain.

"What the hell are you doing at five o'clock in the morning?" I heard my dad roar in anger as the front door flew open. I knew he had a hangover so I calmly tried to stand, if he tried to lung at me I'd know, and besides I was near the front gate, not close to him.

"Going to school."

"At five o'clock in the frickin morning?" He screamed.

"It's not the first time."

"You brat! How dare you wake me, first I hear you having a party on the roof at three o'clock and now I hear you jumping off the roof like an idiot! I should just cast you onto the streets!"

"I'm barely in the house anyway, I only need food and water from you, and if you did cast me onto the streets you know I would call the police."

"I can't believe you, I give you my own food and water and you repay me by spitting in my face!" My dad exclaimed as I finally stood up.

I limped over the the gate.

"I'm going now-

"And don't come back!" My dad shouted as he slammed the door shut. I flinched as the sound echoed in my ears, I was surprised the whole neighbourhood didn't wake up.

As I started walking my ankle gave way and I fell face first into a puddle.

"For goddness sakes I frickin suck!" I shouted as I stood up and tried to hold back tears. My hoodie was soaked but I knew it would dry off before school started.

I opened my backpack and reached for my moblie.

I knew I had started crying when I searched through my contacts, it took me some time but I finally found the one I was looking for.

Mother. I held my breath as I I reached towards the dial button. I had found her contact in my dad's phone and had quickly scribbled it down and put it in my own.

I couldn't remember her, I didn't know what she looked like, my dad didn't have any photos, but I knew she had left me because she was scared of my dad, but I was scared too.

Just as I was about to press the call button my phone started beeping, meaning that someone had just texted me.

I looked at my text.

_**Good morning,**_

_**Hope you slept well.**_

_**-Waleria**_

I smiled and rubbed my eyes. One of my best friend Waleria always knew when I was upset. I punched in a reply just to let her know I was slightly okay.

_**You too.**_

_**-Hadrian**_

...

I had been sitting on a bench, just waiting for people to start arriving at school, after sometimes the school started to fill up.

I had time to look at my ankle, which had blown up like a balloon and turned purple. There wasn't anything I could do to help it so I just left it alone.

Finally I saw a familiar car and tried to stand up, as soon as I put pressure on my ankle though I felt pain surge through my body. I sat back down.

"Hadrian, there you are." I heard Scott call out as he got out of his car.

I had two best friends in this sad life of mine, Scott and Waleria Georgiana, they were siblings, though they couldn't be more different.

Scott was tall with dark brown hair and green eyes while Waleria was short with sparkly blue eyes and blond hair, she had dyed her hair blond though, it used to be like Scott's.

"Hey stop staring." Scott said as Waleria finally got out of the car. The pair strolled over to me.

"Hey Witch." I said with a smile. "Hey Scott."

She crossed her arms at the name and I couldn't help but laugh. Witch was a nickname for her, Scott had asked me to call her that and the name had quickly stuck to her.

"Oh my god what happened to your ankle." Scott said as I shrugged.

"I tripped."

"It looks like you jumped off a building for goddness sakes, we should get the school nurse-

"I'm fine, really." I fibbed as Waleria raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure." She asked as I nodded. I stood up and stumbled, she quickly caught me.

"Scott go get the nurse." She said as she pulled some ice from her bag out and pressed it against my ankle.

I let out a small scream and Scott quickly ran to get the nurse.

"It's fine, I don't need help-

"Yes you do." She said. "Give my your hoodie, if I wrapped it around the ice it'll sting less."

"Can't you take off your shirt?" I asked as she laughed. I pulled off my hoodie and gave it to her. She gasped when she saw me.

"What happened?" She asked as I looked down.

When I had fell off the roof my shirt had gotten caught and ripped, along with some skin, I was too caught up with my ankle I didn't even notice.

She looked down at my hoodie that was now wrapped around the ice.

"You should have told me, I wouldn't have-

"It's alright, just put it on my ankle already."

She pressed it down on my ankle and I felt my nails digging into my palm from the pain.

"So Witch, why do you have an ice pack in your school bag?" I asked her.

"Well I didn't want my yogut to go cold."

"She's on her way." Scott said as he saw Hadrian. "Oh god Hadrian what on earth have you been doing?"

Scott pulled off his short sleeved green overshirt and handed it to him.

"Put it on, you can't walk around school like that, people will talk."

I took the jumper and put it on just as the nurse arrived.

"Now lets take a look at you."

...

"Sophie? What are you doing here?" I asked the girl as she twirled her brown ponytails around her fingers.

"I'm in trouble-

"You? In trouble?" I asked. "You never get in trouble."

"Well maybe I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks." She said as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

"That's alright." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm waiting for the nurse to come back." I said.

We were sitting in the school office, the nurse had told me to wait here before running off. The bell had gone so everyone was in class.

"So what did you do?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"Nothing serious, well, nothing."

"If you did nothing then why are you here?"

"Because I took the blame."

"But why? your record's perfect, all the teachers love you-

"That's why I took the blame, you don't understand, being popular is a cruel, people have noticed that I was perfect, they started bulling me."

"Then why do you hang out with them? Just tell the truth."

"I can't."

"Sophie, I am ready to see you." A man called out.

"I have to go." She said as she stood up.

"If you ever need any real friends, Scott, Waleria and I will be waiting for you." I said as she froze.

"Thank you." She said before walking away.

"Sorry I took so long, I found what I was looking for." The nurse said with a smile. "Now lets fix up your ankle."

...

The nurse had let me leave early and for that I was thankful, all day I had been sitting around the office, being told not to walk but to rest my ankle, it was ten minutes before the end of school but the nurse said I could get a headstart to the bus, I wasn't going to tell her that I was walking home and not catching a bus.

Just as I had made it out to the car park I heard a voice call out my name.

"Mr Brown?" I said as I spun around. The teacher smiled at me as he waddled over.

"Hadrian what are you doing out of class?" He asked as I pointed to my ankle.

"Oh my, you aren't walking home are you?"

"Well-

"My wife is picking me up, surely we can drop you home, there is no way you can walk."

"That is very kind sir, but is that allowed?"

"It's my wife's car, it's no problem."

Suddenly a white car pulled up and Mr Brown smiled.

"Honey, can we drop one of my students home, he's hurt his ankle."

"Of course." I heard a woman's voice call out.

"But remember don't get into the car of a stranger." Mr Brown said as I laughed.

"Yes sir."

I climbed in the back of the car and the woman turned to face me.

"Who are you then?" She said with a smile.

"Mrs Brown this is Hadrian, Hadrian this is Mrs Brown."

The woman looked older than Mr Brown but was equally large and had short white hair.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she turned back. "So where am I dropping you off?"

...

As we pulled up I suddenly felt sick, my hands started shaking again.

"Is this it?" Mr Brown asked as I nodded. "Well let me walk you to the door."

"You really don't need to do that." I said but he shook his head.

"It would be rude not to, come on Mrs, you're coming as well."

The overweight couple stepped out of the car and I relucantly followed them out.

"My dad won't be expecting me home."

"It's alright I'll explain." Mr Brown said as I opened the gate.

The front door was shut and I hoped that he wasn't home, even though I knew he would be.

Mr Brown knocked on the door.

The door flew open, and my dad did not look happy.

"Who the hell are you? I'm not interested in whatever you are selling!" He said as he tried to shut the door. Mr Brown quickly stuck his foot in it.

"Why hello, you must be Hadrian's father? I am Mr Brown, his teacher-

"Did he finally get kicked out of the place?"

"You mean school? Of course not-

"Then why the hell are you here?"

Mr Brown went quiet for a moment.

"Hadrian hurt his ankle, we dropped him home-

"Tell him to grow a pair, he should learn how to walk without hurting himself the stupid goat."

"Excuse me sir, but your son is right here." Mr Brown said as my dad shrugged.

"Then he can speak for himself, can't he?"

I froze up, I never liked speaking to my dad.

"So son, how did you hurt your poor foot?"

I was tempted to correct him and tell him it was my ankle, but I just couldn't.

"I-I tripped." I finally said as I slipped my phone out of my bag. I was getting ready to run for it as soon as the Brown's left.

"If you don't mind, I'll let myself in and help Hadrian into a seat." Mrs Brown finally spoke up.

She used her weight and pushed my dad to the side. He stood there with a shocked look on his face as she dragged me in and sat me down on dad's chair.

When I was seated she gave me a smile. "I hope you feel better soon."

On her way out she gave my dad a death glare before shutting the door.

There was silence. Fear raced through me. I was sitting in his chair, and he hated me touching his things, however he didn't shout. Instead he was staring out the window.

Why was he doing that? Unless he was waiting for the Browns to leave..

I shot up. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'll leave right now."

"How dare you, how dare you do that to me!" He screamed as he faced me. "You made me look like a complete idiot!"

"No I didn't, you did that yourself, you didn't need my help." I whispered as I saw anger rise in him.

"You and your big mouth, you little-

I ran for the door. It flew opened and I was gone, I didn't look back, adrenaline made me forget about the pain in my foot.

As soon as I was out the gate I pressed the call button.

_"Hello?"_ A female voice spoke.

"Mrs Georgiana, I wondering if I could stay the night, please." I begged as I ran.

_"Of course Hadrian, where are you? I'll send Scott and Waleria to get you."_

...

I was still shaking even in the back of Scott's car, they had been quick to get me which I was thankful for.

"Are you-

"I'm fine." I said as I cut off Waleria.

She turned around and handed me a chocolate ice-cream.

"Hey don't spill that in my car." Scott said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll try."

...

We finally pulled up and Waleria jumped out. I had finished the ice-cream and still had my phone tightly wrapped in my hand.

"I just have to make a call, you guys go in." I said.

Scott gave Waleria a look but she shrugged her shoulders, those two didn't even need words to talk.

"Okay." She said as she dragged Scott inside.

I quickly scrolled through my contacts and found my mother's.

I pressed the call button and crossed my fingers.

"Please pick up, please." I whispered to myself.

_"I'm sorry, the number you have called is no longer in service please try another number or try again."_

I hung up.

"I love you mom."

...

A/N: The end of the first chapter, I think I'll do Scott next, but these stories are one shots so they aren't connected in any way.

I hope you enjoyed it.

I would love your opinons on this story, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/ Waleria: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr Brown: Boomer

Mrs Brown: Boomette

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Kallus:Charger

Thank you all.


	2. Scott's story, before the Smoker

There was a deep silence in the classroom, most people had their pens to paper and heads down but not me, I just sat at my desk with my jaw resting in my hands.

I looked to my left and saw Hadrian sleeping and rolled my eyes, he wasn't even going to attempt the test that was laid before him.

I glanced to my right and saw Sophie texting someone under her desk.

I looked back at my own paper and sighed. I knew the first answer, but for some reason my hand wouldn't write it down, it felt weird, like I was betraying my friends by doing the test.

"Scott, stop tapping your foot please," Mr Brown said as he crossed his arms.

I hadn't even noticed my actions and quickly stopped my foot.

It wasn't fair that I had to pick between myself and my friends, something at the back of my mind told me that if I passed my tests, Hadrian and Sophie wouldn't have anyone to help them.

I wish I could just pick myself sometimes.

...

"How did you find the test?" I asked Hadrian as we waited for my sister beside my car. He raised an eyebrow at the question.

"There was a test? Damn it, I feel asleep." He said.

"I know I saw you, but you really need to get your act together if you want a future, aren't you worried about it?"

"I guess, but I'm more worried about now, just getting by each day-

"What about the future Hadrian? If you don't do well you'll be living out on the streets, you almost are now." I cut in. He sighed.

"I know, I'll try, but it's hard, I can't study, I can barely go in my own room, I feel safe when I sleep at school."

"But if you sleep at school you won't learn anything-

"Hey guys." A voice cut in.

"Hey Witch," I said with a smile when I saw my sister walk over to us. "You sure took your time."

"Sorry, Sophie was talking to me, she wanted me to help her study." My sister said as Hadrian's face lit up.

"Could you help me too?" He asked. "I'm a little behind."

"Of course, but remember I'm a couple of years behind you-

"That's fine." He cut in. "Scott, could you help out too?"

"Of course."

Hadrian suddenly tensed and my sister opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by him.

"Oh crap, I have to run," Hadrian said as he waved. "See you tomorrow."

We waved him off before I got into the car.

"How is he?" My sister asked as I started the car.

"He's fine at the moment, his dad's not drinking." I said as I frowned.

I couldn't help but feel angry at the question, no one ever asked if I was alright, but of course why wouldn't I be, there was nothing wrong with me, I was perfect.

I thought back to a couple of weeks ago and shuddered.

Hadrian and me had gotten into a small fight, he kept telling me that I wouldn't know pain even if it punched me right in the face, but I was sick of people telling me that my life was one to be envied, I felt trapped all the time, big decisions kept getting thrown at me and I didn't know how to respond.

"Scott, are you okay?"

My sisters words jerked me out of my thoughts like a lightning bolt. If everything right in the world was made into a person that person would be her, she was like my rock, but I would never tell her that, and she would never know, but sometimes without her I wouldn't know what to do.

"I'm fine Waleria." I said as I made a turn on the road.

"You called me Waleria, not Witch." She said as I laughed.

"You know what I meant."

I saw her smile out of the cornor of my eyes and I smiled too.

...

I pulled up at our house and quickly jumped out of the car. My sister did the same and we walked to our front door.

"Mom, dad, we're home." Waleria exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Did you guys have a good day at school?" Our mom asked as she hugged Waleria and me.

"A normal day." My sister replied as she walked up stairs.

"Honey aren't you going to eat?" Mom called out to her.

"No thanks, I already ate, so I'm not hungry."

"How about you Scott?" She said as she turned to me.

"Sure." I said as I walked over to the table where my dad was sitting.

"Hey dad, how was work?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Boring as ever, son you better do better than me, that way you aren't stuck selling stuff."

"But it's good pay isn't it?" I asked as he nodded.

"Of course, but it's no fun."

"Here you go Scott." Mom said as she placed a plate full of food in front of me.

She pulled her brown hair back and tied it up before doing the washing up.

"Do you need help?" My dad asked as my mother nodded. "Oh and Scott we're going out tonight so you're going to have to take care of your sister."

"Sure thing dad." I said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know that no matter what happens you'll always be there for her, and that makes me proud." He said as he walked over to mom.

I smiled at the comment, but it was a sad smile, I don't know what was getting into me, but if it came down to it, I'm sure she would be the one there for me in the end.

...

"What do you mean you're going out, you can't, mom and dad just left." My sister exclaimed as I ran my fingers through me hair.

"Listen I'm sorry, Hadrian needs me, stay here, and call me if you need me."

"But-

"But nothing, see you soon."

I walked out the front door and locked it behind me. It was finally night, but I was worried, scared.

I had just gotten an email from one of my dad's friends who said that they could easily get me into law, something my parents were keen for me to do, all I had to do was get good grades on my tests.

I was upset for two reasons, the main one was because I hadn't been answering any of my recent tests to my full ability, I had been too worried about my friends. The second reason I was upset was because I didn't even want to go into law, I wanted to be an artist, it was a silly dream but something that I loved doing.

I felt bad about lying to my little sister, but somethings she wouldn't understand, I wasn't really going to see Hadrian.

I had walked down the street and sat down on the side of the road in the dim light of the lamp post.

I reached my hand in my pocket and felt for something. Once I felt the cigarette packet I pulled it out.

I knew it was wrong, I knew if my mom and dad found out I would be in big trouble, but I needed something to get away from the real world, my perfect life, which had been set-up and laid out in front of my eyes.

I thought back to Hadrian, he had no force, no pressure, he could be what ever he wanted, he could do what ever he wanted to do.

I knew that he must hate his life, how unperfect it is.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it before bringing it to my lips.

I had smoked many times before this, and I knew that I shouldn't be smoking, but something just made stopping impossible, there was no reason to stop.

"Scott, what are you doing?"

Horror flooded through me as I turned my head to the familiar voice.

Even though she was standing in the shadows I knew it was my sister, she had followed me.

I quickly looked at the cigarette in my hand and held my breath. The smoke lingered around me like haunting clouds and I knew she had seen me, she knew what I had just done.

"Why, Scott?"

Those were the last words I heard from her before she ran back towards the house.

"Waleria wait!" I exclaimed as I got up and followed her but she only ran faster.

I only caught up to her when I reached our front door which was locked. She must have climbed out the window to follow me.

"Just listen to me-

"Unlock the door, or I'll tell mom and dad." She said as she held back tears.

"Waleria-

"Do it, now, please." She said as placed her face in her hands. I sighed as I unlocked the door.

"Waleria listen-

"I don't want to talk at the moment." She exclaimed as she marched up the stairs.

I followed her, she tried to shut her bedroom door but I stuck my foot in it.

"Please let me talk-

"How could you?" She exclaimed angrily as she turned to face me. "How selfish of you! You might not care about your health but I do, smoking kills, everyone knows that, I can't stand the thought of you dead!" She screamed at me, tears streaming down her face. "If you're worried about the future you should worry about that, and you should worry about me, what would I do without you?"

I stood there, speechless. I moved my foot and she shut the door on my face.

It looked like I had just found my reason to quit.

...

I had been sitting in my car, waiting for my sister to hurry up, if she didn't we would surely be late.

I beeped the horn and leaned back in my seat, I knew it was going to be an akward car trip and this wasn't helping.

I hadn't seen her since last night, she hadn't come downstairs to eat or even to see our parents.

Finally I saw the front door open and sighed.

She made her way over to the car slowly and got in.

"Took your time." I said as she ignored me and stared out the window.

"Listen, Witch, I swear that was my first time, and I promise I'll never do it again."

I didn't like lying to her, but I wasn't going to tell her that I used to smoke everyday.

"I don't believe you Scott." She finally spoke up.

"I promise-

"Pinky promise," she cut in as she held up her pinky. "That you'll never do it again, for me."

Without hesitation I wrapped my pinky around hers.

"For you, I'll do anything."

...

I felt sick, mentally, I was scared.

It was lunch time and Mr Brown had asked Sophie, Hadrian and me to stay back, I knew it was about the test.

"Sophie, Hadrian, like usually you've both failed." Mr Brown said with a sigh. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time." Hadrian said as Mr Brown folded his arms.

"Sophie?"

"It's not my fault, it's not like I'm going to need to know this in the future."

"I'm disappointed in you Sophie, I'm putting you both on lunch detention, until you can both gets C's, is that understood."

"No, you can't do that, I have friends!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Thank you sir, I really will try." Hadrian said as Sophie growled.

"How can you be okay with this Hadrian?" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"He's giving up his lunch to help us, and I really need help." He said as Sophie sighed.

"Fine." She said as she stood up. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you and Hadrian can go." He said as Hadrian raised his eyebrow at me.

I felt tense when they left, scared.

"Scott." Mr Brown said as I flinched. "I'm disappointed in you too."

He flicked through some papers on his desk until he found mine and placed it down in front of me.

"You don't just go from a B+ to a D- for no reason."

I sat there silently, not knowing what to say.

He removed the piece of paper from my desk and placed a blank one in front of me.

"I want you to redo the test, but try this time."

"You're letting me redo the test, but what about-

"I'll let your friends redo it when I know they can improve, I know why you didn't answer the test properly, I'm not stupid."

I pulled out my pencil case from my bag and Mr Brown smiled.

"You have a big future ahead of you Scott, I'm not going to let you throw it away just because it's easier for you to do so."

I looked at the first question and knew the answer straight away.

"You need to stop worring about others, put yourself first for once."

I quickly scribbled down the answer.

"When it comes down to it the only person who can keep you alive is you, if you put others first, they might be the ones to kill you."

...

A/N: Finally the next chapter, sorry for the wait ! It's Scott time to shine in this chapter :)

These stories are one shots so they aren't connected in any way.

I hope you enjoyed it.

I would love your opinons on this story, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/ Waleria: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr Brown: Boomer

Mrs Brown: Boomette

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Kallus:Charger

Thank you all.


	3. Sophie's story, before the Spitter

Find Waleria.

Find Scott.

Find safety.

I ran, my legs were shaking and I would have ditched the heels if I had time to stop, but I didn't, I needed to hide.

I finally ran down their street, the dim light of the lamp post lit up my face for a second as I sprinted through it.

Just run, don't stop running.

I saw their house and made a turn into it, I knew I wasn't safe if someone had followed me, so I hoped to god that Waleria's parent would let me in.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come.

The door finally opened, and there stood a very tired looking Scott.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"What wrong Sophie, is there a reason you're here?"

I couldn't hold my feelings in any longer, I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Could I come in, please." I whispered as Scott let me in.

"Go straight up to my room, I'll get you some water, but try not to wake anyone up."

I quickly walked into the house and pulled off my heels, the blazer I had ontop of my red party dress had been ripped but I kept it on, it made me feel protected.

I knew where Scott's room was and quietly crept up the stairs, I saw Waleria's room and couldn't help but smile. She was so innocent, so lucky.

I quickly walked into Scott's room and sat down on his bed, he had a blue room, with all sorts of band posters scattered on the walls.

I was trying not to cry but it only got harder as I waited for him, the last thing I wanted to be was alone.

All of a sudden something caught my eye, a book on the end of his bed, I picked it up and opened it.

"So what happened?" Scott said as he finally returned with a glass of water, but I was too amazed with his drawings to say anything.

"These are amazing." I said as he sat next to me and handed me the glass of water.

"You're the first person to see them."

"You have a talent, you should be showing the world these!" I exclaimed as he shushed me. "Sorry." I whispered.

He got up and dragged over his computer chair.

"Okay sit on the chair." He said as he opened his book.

"Why?"

"So I can draw you, and so you can tell me what happened."

I slowly picked myself up and sat on the chair.

"Okay, turn your head to the side and tell me what happened."

I turned my head to the side and sighed.

"I was at a party, I didn't even want to go, but a group of my friends asked me to go with them."

"Must I say again that they aren't your real friends." Scott said before clearing his throat. "Sit up please."

"So I went but there was all sorts of things going on there, I just wanted to leave."

"I don't see why you don't have your hair out more often, it's really easy to draw." He said as I took a breath in.

"There was this man, he pushed me against a wall and told me that if I didn't give him what he wanted he would hurt me."

Scott stopped drawing and looked at me. "What did he want?" He said before a sudden realization hit him. "Why didn't you call the police?" He exclaimed as fear pounded through me.

I would never phone the police, not after the shoes incident. My mother really wanted a pair of shoes but didn't have the money, so she told me to steal them for her, I did but I got the wrong size. My mother told me I could have them but they're like a nightmare, they just sit in my room, staring at me.

"I just couldn't, so I kissed him, but that wasn't enough for him, so I kicked him and ran."

"Sophie, what happened to you?" He said as I wiped my eyes. "You used to be going places, but ever since that time you to the blame for smashing up that car you've been falling down."

"I don't know, my mother's never home anymore, I just need something to do."

"Here," Scott said as he handed me a piece of gum.

"Thank you." I said as I unwrapped it and put it in my mouth.

"I've finished by the way." Scott said as he handed me his sketchbook.

I looked at it and smiled. "I look so pretty, so happy."

"You should be happy," he said. "You're alive, the world's still spinning, life moves on, and you need to move away from these people."

"I will." I said with determination, in my voice. "I'm not doing that again."

"I thought I could hear talking." A voice from the door said as I flinched.

"Waleria," I said with a smile. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No Scott's coughing did." She said as she gave him a glare.

"I only did it once!" He exclaimed as I gave him a blank look.

"What once?"

"It doesn't matter," Waleria said as she closed the door and sat next to her brother. "What are you two doing?"

Scott smacked her on the arm and she yelped. "Not what you're thinking!"

"I just needed to talk to him about some school work." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"At midnight?"

"I was pasing by," I countered, "I was just at a party."

"Okay, you don't want to tell me, that's fine." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Could I stay the night?" I asked. "I could sleep on the floor in Waleria's room, I'll leave as soon as the sun rises."

"Sure," Scott said as Waleria crossed her arms.

"Would mom and dad allow it?"

"They let Hadrian stay over, anyway they'll never know if Sophie leaves early."

"Please Waleria." I begged her as she sighed.

"Alright, but I'm not getting trouble if they find out."

...

I was walking down the empty streets, the sky was painted orange and I pulled the blazer tighter around me.

I had promised I would leave as soon as the sun was up which is what I did, but it was cold and wished I could have stayed the day.

Finally I reached my house and quietly climbed through my window. As soon as I was in my house I threw off my shoes and fell on my bed as I did I heard a loud bang from the kitchen, my whole body tensed.

He had found me, he was going to get me.

I grabbed a baseball bat and grabbed my phone before slowly pushing open my door.

"Shh, be quiet now, you're going to wake Sophie up."

"Mom?"

We both froze, mother quickly threw a blanket over something before smiling.

"Sophie, how' have you been, and what on earth are you wearing?" She asked as I walked over to her.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages, if you're seeing some that fine, just don't sneak around like a teenaged girl!"

"Sophie-

"And what are you hiding from me, I'm your own daughter!"

I ripped the blanket up and shock flooded through me, I felt my jaw drop.

"Sophie, meet you're brother Harry."

"Y-you had a child? That's why you've been hiding from me all this time, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know who the father is, I just wanted to protect you-

"No wonder my life is so messed up, my own mother still acts like a teenager, you're were too young to be a parent when you gave birth to me, the least you could do is grow up now."

"Now you listen here-

"I'm going to my room, don't talk to me."

...

The whole day I lay on my bed, thinking. Maybe having a brother wouldn't be that bad, Scott and Waleria had a great relationship.

I heard the car start and I quickly ran over to the window. My mother was backing out of the drive way.

I felt angry, she didn't even try to explain everything to me, she was just going to run away, again.

I jumped out the window and ran over to the car but she didn't stop.

"Where are you going?" I shouted.

"To try and find Harry's father, that's also something I've been doing."

"So you three can go off and start a new family together!" I shouted as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back soon."

I spat on her car and she gave me a disgusted look.

"What about me?" I shouted as she drove away.

I fell to the floor, tears streamed down my face.

"Don't leave me."

...

A/N: The next chappy! Sophie's turn this time :)

These stories are one shots so they aren't connected in any way.

I hope you enjoyed it.

I would love your opinons on this story, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/ Waleria: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr Brown: Boomer

Mrs Brown: Boomette

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Kallus:Charger

Thank you all.


End file.
